


Walking on the line ten stories high (say you'll still be by my side)

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Adult Harry, Adult Louis, Again:, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Demons, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Evil Hunters, Fights, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Hunters & Hunting, I always enjoy a bit of, M/M, MINOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!!!!, Married Couple, Married Life, Possession, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, again the description is mild, because they're married - Freeform, but don't read if you don't like demonic stuff, but like it's not explicit, bye, it turned out to be more, it's really mild, it’s not explicitly said but basically Louis and Harry’s family were killed by demons, kids and all, larry is real, like LouisandHarry fight creatures but they also have some arguments, like they're discussing their future, louisandharry are soul mates, minor violence but not that much because I’m shit at describing things, nothing too serious, okay that's enough for the tags I think, they love each other soooo much, they're twin flames, this was supposed to be just a supernatural AU but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural AU where Louis and Harry are (kind of) Sam and Dean. Except they’re a married couple who hunts supernatural creatures. One day, a mission goes badly.</p><p>or a short fic where Harry is possessed by a demon and attacks his husband Louis. The latter has to reluctantly fight him.</p><p>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">spanish</span> by <a href="https://twitter.com/lachrimose_">lachrimose_</a>: click <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/87479347-walking-on-the-line-ten-stories-high-say-you%27ll">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on the line ten stories high (say you'll still be by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “Beautiful Crime”, by Tamer.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Earl (twitter: [@IiIsomething](https://twitter.com/IiIsomething) for being my beta. You're a sweet bean!
> 
> P.-S.: This is a very short fic because I wrote it quickly before leaving for the holidays. Who knows, I might write more Supernatural stuff in the future, hehe.
> 
> Thank you so much [@fairfoxspring](https://twitter.com/fairfoxspring) for the Larry edit! I love it.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy it guys!

Louis and Harry are hunters. They’ve been hunting together, as a couple, for six years now. And no, they’re not hunting animals. Sometimes, Louis wishes they could. Maybe if they were after wild boars or such, they wouldn’t risk their lives every single day. Maybe they’d be safe.

But the world is not safe. Oh no…

The world is dark and full of demons. That’s what they both hunt: demons and supernatural creatures. All the stories are true: ghosts, vampires… They’re real. They are real, and Louis and Harry have been haunting them for years. They know the risks of the job. They know it and yet they do it every day. Because that’s their job, their legacy. They both come from a family of hunters, and now it’s their responsibility to continue the job… And to avenge them. Because now their families are gone. It’s just Louis and Harry.

Their (future) mission this time is to go examine a burned-out farmstead located out in the shrubland, in Oregon. It was built in the 1950's, and recently the place has been vandalized with strange symbols. In 1996, a group of kids were murdered there, and the police never caught the murderer. So, of course, teenagers are drawn by the place, seeking for ghost stories.

A few days ago, a group of three friends went to the farmstead by themselves. No one died at least, they all came back, but they all claimed to have seen the ghost of the infamous murder there.

“So, what do you think?” Harry asks, tapping his finger against the headline of the newspaper. “Ghost story or just some random teenagers’ prank?”

They’re sat in a bar in Portland, Louis sipping his cappuccino. The steamed milk foam briskly fogs his glasses when he brings the mug to his lips. He puts down his drink, lifting his eyes to look into Harry’s beautiful green eyes. His husband is so handsome.

It’s very early in the morning, the sky outside is blue, except along the horizon where the sky has its dull-reddish appearance. They’re sitting at a booth near the wide and transparent window, and the fire outside is reflecting on Harry’s skin. He looks completely devastating. And Louis knows how Harry can cause devastation when he wants to.

“I hope it’s a ghost story,” Louis answers eventually, glancing down at the newspaper. “I am fully bored.”

Harry beams, sitting upright in his seat. “So are we gonna take a look?”

“No.”

Harry’s smile falters, looking confused. “Why not?”

Louis sighs, waving his hand. “It’s probably another prank made by those teenagers, Harold. Nothing has happened in this farm for years, and now suddenly the ghost would be back at it?”

“Well, yes.” Harry frowns. “They don’t exactly keep track of time when they’re dead, you know. And ghosts get bored.”

The waitress passing by their booth to serve someone glances at him worryingly. 

Harry sees it and bites his lip, while Louis glares at him. “You might want to keep it down, Haz.”

Harry ignores it, instead he asks: “So, we’re not gonna take this mission?” He sounds impatient, and Louis understands why. They haven’t had a good proper mission in a while, but on the other hand, Louis doesn’t complain. He likes having some time to himself, with his husband.

“There is no mission there, and we’re not going. Case closed.” Louis closes the newspaper for good measure, raising an eyebrow at Harry, waiting for him to argue.

But the latter only pouts, leaning back in defeat, pressing his back against the booth seat. “You’re no fun.”

Louis raises his mug to his mouth, smirking. “I know darling, I know.”

~

It’s only a day later, when they’re chilling in their motel bedroom, that things get interesting.

“It is a ghost we are dealing with!” Harry exclaims at the desk with a joyful voice.

Louis is lying down on their bed, writing in his journal the entries of their mission. He likes to keep track of their job. Louis can be organized when he wants to; no matter how messy he is when leaving his clothes on the ground or not making the bed, and any other domestic tasks like these.

He looks up, looking at Harry even though the boy’s back is facing him. “Primo, we are not dealing with anything right now, and deuxio, what are we talking about here?”

Harry spins on his chair with a roll of his eyes, standing up. He takes his computer and immediately goes to sit with Louis on the bed, setting the laptop on the cover. He points a finger at the screen, his eyes on Louis. “Look!”

Louis obliges, narrowing his eyes at the online article.

**Three young children found slaughtered in the Oregon farmstead while the fourth kid remains missing.**

Louis’ eyes quickly go through the article. The group of kids are twelve year olds (twelve! Why do the parents let their children wander at night in an abandoned farmstead, for fuck’s sake?) and they all got killed in the farm, some of them even beheaded. The article is explicit, describing the horror of the massacre, and Louis is surprised on how keen Harry is to take this mission.

Harry… Harry loves children. He usually avoids jobs with children involved, and when they don’t have a choice (which is all the time), Harry’s emotions get in the way or he takes things too personally. It hasn’t always been like that, it’s quite recent actually. Recent, just like Harry’s sudden requests to drop everything and start a family…

“So?” Harry says. Louis lifts his eyes from the screen to see Harry wiggling his eyebrows at him. “What do you say?”

Maybe if Harry is like this… Maybe his recent empathy side is gone? It’s a good thing then. Harry doesn’t need to worry on other people’s kids. He has to look after himself. “Ugh, all right Harold.” Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist, dragging him down to kiss him.

Harry giggles against his lips, pecking him on the mouth. “I love ghosts.”

Louis hates ghosts. It’s always a messy matter to find a way to kill the spirits. 

He rolls his eyes, kissing Harry. “And I love you,” he whispers. “So much.”

Harry smiles at that, running his hands through Louis’ hair as his legs straddle him. “I love you more, husband.”

They’ve been married for a while now. The ceremony was in a small church, near their respective hometown. Only their close friends were invited, their family already gone. It’s actually what urged them to get married quickly: because their families were gone, and they knew anything could happen at any time. They know what they do is dangerous, and they know the risks. Louis tries not to think of that too often. He honestly couldn’t bear a life without Harry by his side. He just couldn’t.

~

After a few hours of research on the internet, they learn that the farmstead hasn’t been inhabited since 1973, when the boy Charlie Gibson, who lived in with his father, Mike Gibson, hung himself in the grange. The dad, under these circumstances and grief, ended his life, but not before burying his eight-year-old son near their homestead. It is said that the kid killed himself because he couldn’t bear to always be persecuted by the kids of the village. 

“This is sad,” Harry frowns at the screen, lips pressed tightly together. “When you think that bullying exists for so long, and that so many kids suffer from it…” Louis is about to touch his hand in a comforting gesture when he stills at Harry’s next words: “I wouldn’t want my kid to be bullied like this. At least, I would do something.”

It’s subtle, at least in a Harry-subtle way. He’s been mentioning it a lot, recently. Slipping the words ‘kid’ or ‘family’ here and there. Sometimes, when he feels a bit bolder, he even asks Louis if he ever envisages stopping what they are doing, to have a normal life and start a family together.

But Louis and Harry do not have a normal life, and they probably never will. Not when they are aware of what the world is made of, not when they know what hides in the shadows.

Louis doesn’t reply to that, instead he clears his throat and looks away. “We should ask the boy’s family.”

Harry turns to look at him. “The boy who’s missing?”

Louis nods. “Yes, his name is Tyler Hanson. He’s… He’s twelve. If he hasn’t been killed by the ghost, like the rest of his friends, then maybe there’s a reason, a connection.”

Harry stays silent, processing the idea. “You mean… The poor kid could be possessed by the spirit now?” He quizzes, making a sad face. Louis doesn’t know how Harry always reacts so openly about this. With years of doing this job, Louis has learnt not to show his emotions, to stay cool and stay put. But Harry…

Harry is an open book. He doesn’t hide his feelings, because he wears his heart on his sleeves. Sometimes, Louis thinks Harry is too pure for this world, that the planet doesn’t deserve him. That _Louis_ doesn’t deserve Harry. Part of him thinks Harry is too good for him. He doesn’t know what Harry’s doing with him, or what Harry is doing with this hunter life. Harry doesn’t deserve this; he deserves a perfect life, with no demons and awful creatures. If Louis could, he would offer this to Harry. But he can’t.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Louis shrugs eventually, breaking eye contact with Harry. “Who knows?”

“Alright,” Harry says, unaware of Louis’ internal train of thoughts. “We’ll use our fake police IDs and interrogate his parents.”

That’s a thing they often do in their job: use fake IDs to pretend to be someone else. Again, if Louis could pretend to be anyone in the world, he would be a normal dude, living a normal life, with his husband. They would have a big house, with a huge backyard and his kids running outside, their laughs filling the air. 

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry asks after a short pause between them, because eventually Harry always notices.

Louis forces himself to smile at his boy. “Nothing, babe.”

He doesn’t let Harry reply, and he excuses himself to the bathroom, ignoring Harry’s worried eyes on his back. Before he leaves though, he turns to tell Harry: “We’ll have to find the body in the yard and burn his remains. To get rid of the ghost.”

Harry nods, and Louis goes to take his shower, allowing himself to crack up under the cold water.

~

Tyler Hanson’s family lives in the same city as the farmstead, a little town called Gresham, only 16 miles away from Portland. They arrive at the Hansons’ house, a small habitat with white walls and a green rooftop. The garden grass is also very green.

“I want the same grass in our future house,” Harry says as they climb the stairs and ring the doorbell. Louis rolls his eyes, hiding his fond smile.

“Hi, Mrs. Hanson,” Louis says when the door opens, a woman appearing. “I’m Detective Pierce, and this is my colleague, Mr. Morgan.” 

Harry nods at the mention of his fake name, one of his last whims to be called Morgan because of his new favorite TV show, ‘Forever’, where the protagonist’s name is Henry Morgan.

“We’re here to ask some questions about your son? Tyler?”

Mrs. Hanson looks at him hesitantly, her eyes glancing between the pair. “I already told the police everything I know,” she says with a small voice. 

“Yes, you did,” Louis replies, “but we are not the police, we are detectives. We need to ask you and your husband a few questions to help us investigate.” 

He pockets out their fake IDs, showing them to the lady. She squints her eyes, and then looks up at them. “Alright then,” she whispers. “Whatever I can do to help the police find my son...” Her voice breaks at the end, but Louis’ impassive face doesn’t betray him. He isn’t so sure about his husband’s. “Please come in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hanson,” Louis says, putting his hand behind Harry’s back to guide him in.

They are led to the living room, and they sit on the comfy couch while they wait for Mr. Henson. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Henson, when was the last time you saw your son?”

Mr. Henson clears his throat, frowning at the ground. “Erm, yesterday, before he left to go out…”

His wife shakes her head lamentably beside him. “God,” she breathes out. “If I knew he was going to that farm, I wouldn’t have allowed him to go out.”

His husband wraps an arm around her, comforting her. “Shh, no need to think like that.”

Harry speaks before Louis does, “Your husband is right, Mrs. Henson. Don’t blame yourself.” His voice is gentle and soft, always finding the right words to comfort others.

Mrs. Henson gives a tentative smile, nodding very slightly as she blows her nose into a tissue.

“Besides,” Mr. Henson cuts in, an angry look on his face, “I’m sure it wasn’t his choice.”

Louis frowns at that. “What do you mean?”

Mr. Henson looks at him. “These friends of his, they weren’t even his friends. Just a group of boys that my son was trying to befriend,” he informs bitterly. Then, more sadly: “We are new in the city, see. And, well, our son is very sociable, but since we’ve moved here, he had trouble finding some friends.” He interrupts in his sentence to squeeze his arm around his wife when she gives a small whine. “He always wants to please people, and I reckon that he went to that farm to impress those boys.”

“What makes you say that, Mr. Henson?” Harry asks.

The man shrugs. “I just noticed the way they were. And… And because my son told me about those dares they gave him. It was just innocent dares at first, but the more he went out with them, the less Tyler confided in me. And I just assumed… I don’t know,” he sighs. “All I know is that my son doesn’t like haunted places, and now he’s missing after going there… And that those little boys are dead…”

“It’s my fault,” Mrs. Henson cries, shaking her head. “I should have seen it, the way they treated him. I should have told him he doesn’t have to do anything to impress people.” Louis and Harry exchange a look. She wipes her eyes, his husband caressing her arm. “And now I’ll probably never see him again!”

“Don’t say that, darling,” Mr. Henson gasps, looking at his wife.

Harry carefully rests a hand on Mrs. Henson’s, a gentle expression on his face. “I promise we’ll do everything to find him, Mrs. Henson. Don’t lose hope. You’ll see your son again. I swear it.”

Louis wants to hiss at him, tell him that it is not their job in the first place, that they are not the police and Harry shouldn’t make promises like that. This is his gentle side, Louis knows it. Harry can’t help it.

He closes his eyes, standing up. “Thank you so much for answering our questions, Mr. and Mrs. Henson. We’ll get back to you if we learn anything, but in the meantime…” He glances at Harry, whose eyes are shiny. Louis swallows. “Don’t lose hope.”

~

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, his eyes on the road while he’s driving to the farmstead.

Louis has his legs on the dashboard, arms crossed against his chest. He hasn’t said a word since they left the couple.

It takes a few seconds for Louis to finally answer. “You take things too personally, Harry.”

He sees Harry’s head snap towards him. Silence. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he finally says ludicrously. “Am I supposed to have a cold heart like you and not care about the life at stake?”

Louis frowns, eyes darting to Harry. “Is that what you think of me? That I have a cold heart and I don’t care?” He feels a little hurt, if he’s being honest.

Harry must hear it, because he inhales sharply and quickly adds: “Fuck, no! Of course not! That’s not what I meant, Louis. I’m sorry, it sounded awful, it’s just– I don’t know how you do it!”

His eyes are back on the road, so Louis is facing his profile. “Do what?” He asks softly, seeing how Harry seems conflicted.

Harry hesitates, before speaking. “He’s twelve, Louis.” Louis doesn’t reply, just waits for Harry to continue. “He’s twelve, and possibly possessed by a ghost. We don’t know if it’s a vengeful spirit yet, but he must be so scared… And his parents are so desperate to have him back…”

Louis sighs heavily, looking away. “I know we shouldn’t have taken this job…”

“What does that mean?” Harry asks with a defensive tone.

“Every time it’s the same!” Louis blurts out, staring at Harry. “Every time we take a job with kids, you completely lose it, Harry!” He takes a breath, soothing his voice. “I care about this little boy’s life, I really do. And no matter how much I want to get him back, unharmed and alive, we can’t allow ourselves to promise that to their parents. You know as much as I do how a job can turn out bad sometimes, alright?” They know too well. Their lost families are a painful reminder. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Louis whispers.

Harry doesn’t look at him, eyes fixed on the road. He’s chewing on his lips, and Louis spots the single tear rolling on his cheek.

Guilt instantly floods Louis. “Harry–”

Harry hastily wipes the tear away with his right hand. “No, you’re right.”

“I know why you are the way you are when it comes to kids,” Louis says softly, eyeing Harry’s reaction.

Harry glances at him quickly, before focusing his eyes on the road. He sniffles, inhaling loudly. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s not talk about it right now. We’re working.”

Louis nods, drifting his eyes away, on the road. 

And that’s it.

~

A few minutes later and they arrive at the abandoned farm. It’s a small building, with a rustic look to it and in terrible condition. The exterior is all poor, the grey wooden boards broken and old. There’s a yard behind, which is enormous and severely overgrown. The night is quiet and dark.

“Perfect setting for a ghost story,” Harry murmurs excitedly. The tension of their conversation in the car has entirely disappeared. For now at least.

It’s a rule they established together: our personal life must not interfere with our work life.

Louis rolls his eyes, snorting with something akin to disbelief. “We’ve been doing this job for so long now, yet you still manage to sound like a kid at Christmas every time we stumble upon ghost stories.”

Harry shrugs, meaning ‘what can I do?’

“Okay,” Louis breathes out, looking at the farmstead then Harry. “You dig up while I distract the ghost and fetch the kid.”

Harry nods, wrapping his arm around Louis as he kisses him passionately. They are used to this: going their separate ways to deal with their creatures. They always come back to each other, but you never know. With this job, anything could happen.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Louis finds himself saying, his words breathed out against Harry’s mouth. Because he needs Harry to know.

“I know,” Harry says, sniffling while rubbing his hands against Louis’ arms. “We’ll talk about this later.” He shoves Louis away, in the direction of the farm. “Go.”

Louis watches him for a few seconds, admiring his husband. He’s so lucky to have him. Then, he nods and heads toward the farmstead, ready to deal with the spirit.

The dead child appears a few minutes after Louis has set a foot into the grange.

The small figure looms over him in the air, a sorrowful expression on, dark brown eyes watching Louis, but not really. The little boy has curly golden-blond hair tied in a long braid. He isn’t showing any sign of violence yet, but Louis tightens his grip around his iron crowbar just in case. He knows Harry has salt on him, and even though he loves kids, he would use it on spirits, to defend himself. Iron and salt don’t permanently kill a ghost, but it makes them disappear for a few minutes.

Louis wonders why the ghost is still there, why Harry hasn’t burnt the remains yet, before he realizes in horror that he has the box of matches and the lighter. Fuck him.

Something catches Louis’ eyes, behind, or more accurately, under the ghost. A little boy stands, with curly light brown hair.

“Tyler Hanson,” Louis calls, aiming his lamp torch at the boy. “I’m here for you,” he says, lifting his eyes to keep an eye on the ghost, who hasn’t moved. He–It, is still staring at Louis, eyes darting very slowly between Louis and the exit of the farmstead, as if it's guessing Louis’ plans.

Louis takes a step forward, and the ghost’s eyes snap up at Louis, an ominous dark gaze fixed on him. Tyler doesn’t budge.

“Charlie,” Louis addresses the ghost, eyes still on the transfixed Tyler, “Charlie, let him go.” 

Tyler still doesn’t move, wide-eyed. Louis tries to catch his attention with his lamp torch, but the boy is staring ahead of him, looking into the void.

“You got the boys punished,” Louis continues slowly, “they won’t hurt him ever again.” The ghost tilts its head at Louis’ words. “It’s never fun to be bullied,” Louis continues, cautiously. He discreetly takes a step forward. “You helped Tyler to… To get his revenge, yeah? And now… Now you can let him go.” Louis is making assumptions, but something tells him he’s right. The ghost probably saw how the kids were treating Tyler, how they dared him to enter the farmstead, how they laughed at him… Charlie is just another vengeful spirit.

Louis takes another step forward. “If you hurt him, you’ll just be like another one of those bullies, right?” 

The ghost’s face darkens as Louis takes another step forward. This time, the ghost howls.

Louis stills immediately. “You have to let go now, Charlie. It’s over.”

The ghost roars, descending on Louis as the latter vaguely registers a silhouette at his right. _Harry._

Harry pants, taking in the scene before his eyes as he watches Louis whip the iron bar in the air, going through the ghost.

An outcry of protest and anger fills the air, and the ghost vanishes.

Louis promptly turns to Harry. “Take care of the kid,” he orders, heading toward the exit. “I’m gonna burn the remains.”

He runs as fast as he can, and finds the grave without a problem. In short order, he takes out a box of matches, lights one. As he’s about to drop it, he hears Harry screaming his name.

He spins, facing the ghost who was behind him. The little Charlie has a face deformed by anger, its eyes dark, and it lets out a strange noise, like the spit and hiss of a cornered cat.

It launches itself at Louis, and the latter bends down to avoid it. Without preamble, he drops the matchstick in the grave and watches as it falls in the bones, a small fire exploding. He lifts his eyes to see the ghost goes up in flames in the following seconds. 

And then it’s over.

He exhales softly, his body immediately relaxing.

He turns his head to see Harry shielding Tyler in his arms, protecting him from seeing this. Their eyes meet, and both their faces convey two things: relief and love.

~

“I forgot this is what I like the most about this job,” Harry says through his smile, as he and Louis watch Tyler hug his parents. “I love the way everything ends well eventually.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out. “Eventually.”

Harry turns his head to look at him lovingly. When blue eyes meet green eyes, Harry smiles softly, intertwining his hand with his husband’s. “Come on,” he whispers. “Let’s go home.”

Even if home means the motel, Louis is more than happy to oblige.

Because as he spoons Harry by behind in their bed, he realizes that he doesn’t care in which city they are, or which hotel they stay at. Harry is his home, and that’s all that matters to him. Always.

~

**One month later**

Louis is running away from Harry. Literally.

He never thought this day would happen, well, he thought about it, but he pushed the idea in the very far corner of his mind. Because a demon possessing Harry? This was Louis’ worst fear.

But here he is, running away from the love of his life, who’s currently chasing Louis with an axe in his hands inside an abandoned hotel at the outskirts of the city.

Oh, how badly this mission has turned out.

They are in Ely, in Nevada, a small city of about 4,300 inhabitants. They’ve been monitoring the town for a few weeks now, having registered a vague of demonic activities. Of course, demons were behind it.

They had managed to track down the small group of demons in the abandoned hotel, left in a poor state. They cornered the three men in the old bar of the building.

And they fought dirty, but they won. Well, that’s what Louis thought.

It took him a few minutes to realize that the boy he loved was now possessed by a demon. The demon had said: “What’s wrong, darling?” with Harry’s voice, and then his eyes had went black. And Louis had gasped, before running away, thinking of a way of getting his boy back.

He’s is still running, climbing up many stairs without really knowing where to go. Dark eyes keep appearing in his mind, and he blinks as he keeps moving rapidly, out of breath, a pain in his chest.

He must _not_ get emotional.

He knows he’ll have to fight Harry. And he will. He will fight him; tie him down to finally exorcise the demon out of him. Because Louis needs this fucking evil bastard out of his precious and pure Harry.

Louis bursts into a huge room with discarded objects. He looks around him, trying to find a weapon because he lost his knife earlier. 

“You don’t love me anymore, Louis?” A voice says behind Louis.

Louis jumps with a gasp, turning to face the demon in Harry’s body. He backs away, taking as much as distance as he can between he and the demon.

“Stop playing, I know you’re not Harry,” Louis spits.

Harr– The demon tilts its head, a pout on his face. Fuck, this would almost be Harry’s exact same pout. Fuck, of course it is, this devilish being is in Harry’s body.

“You are right, I’m not Harry. Well, not really,” the demon answers. It takes a step forward, and Louis takes a step back. The demon tilts its head even more, looking Louis up and down. “But you know, your Harry is still in there,” it says, pointing at Harry’s torso. “I can hear him.” It raises its finger, tapping it against Harry’s temple. “I can hear his thoughts, I know his deepest fears.”

“Shut up!” Louis snaps.

The demon smiles darkly, and it’s such a strange and unfamiliar expression on Harry’s angelic face. “Oh, how he loves you, your Harry,” the demon coos, continuing its teasing. “I’d find it almost sweet, but it’s not.”

Louis snorts, disgusted. “Of course not, you’re a demon.”

“Now, Louis,” the demon tsks, pouting again as if offended. “We both know you know better than that. You hurt me, really.” It shakes his head, looking around with distraction, as if it is having no care in the world. “I was human, before I became a demon.”

“I’m not here to discuss about your ancient life, or why you are being as evil as you are, or even about your endured extensive torture in Hell,” Louis huffs.

The demon pushes its bottom lip forward as an expression of hurt. “This pains me to hear that.”

Louis clenches his fists. “Get out of Harry’s body, and I might spare you.”

“Really now?” The demon smirks. It takes a step forward again, before gasping and stopping dead in its track. “Oh!” it exclaims, brows knitted together. “I am merged with Harry’s fear…” Louis’ breathe hitches sharply. “He is not afraid for himself, oh no...” The demon shakes its head, frowning as if it is genuinely confused by Harry’s feelings. “He is afraid for you…” The demon tilts his head again. “He’s not afraid of dying, he’s afraid of losing you…” The demon’s dark eyes stare into Louis’. “But you, I bet, are afraid of losing him. I wonder what would happen,” it says, contemplating the axe in its hands, “if I killed hi–”

Louis roars, jumping on Harry, his bare hands wrapping around Harry’s neck. The demon drops the axe, and starts laughing. “What are you doing?” it exclaims through its laughter. “We both know you won’t do it.” It gives Louis a sly smile. “Otherwise, you’d kill your Harry.”

Louis immediately retracts his hands as if he’d been burnt. Then, very slowly, he takes the bottle out of his back pocket of his jeans, and throws the holy water at the demon’s face.

The demon’s smirk falls off, and it groans at Louis, before pushing its hands hard against Louis’ torso, sending Louis flying.

Louis’ body collides with a piece of furniture that crumbles under his weight. He groans in pain, trying to quickly get up as the demon holds out a knife in its hands. “I never appreciate it when you humans dare to throw water at us like that,” it says with a grimace. “Now we’re having fun, though…” it adds, smiling gloomily. “But be careful,” it opens its eyes big. “You wouldn’t want to ruin your husband’s body.”

Louis grits his teeth, clenching his fists. His hands find what he was looking for, and he waits until the demon is near him before crushing the object against Harry’s head.

Harry’s body stills and then collapses, Louis catching him quickly before his body hits the floor.

Louis exhales a breath, relieved, as he holds the unconscious Harry in his arms. He closes his eyes, resting gently his forehead against his husband’s, his thumb caressing Harry’s cheek. That was the easy part.

~

It takes a few minutes, but the demon tied up to the chair finally wakes up.

Louis watches from his position, leaning against the wall, as Harry’s eyes flutter open. Disorientation is painted on his face.

“Louis?” Harry says with spluttered words. “Louis, what happened!?” He tries to move his arms, but the tight ropes around him prevent him from doing so.

Harry turns his head, to examine his position, and then looks back at Louis. “Louis, why am I tied up?” he asks with a panicked voice.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Cut the crap, will you? Who do you think I am?”

Harry struggles for a few seconds, panicked eyes searching for Louis before he stops wrestling. The confusion disappears from his face, instead a small smirk making its way. “Okay, that was so bad of me,” the demon concedes with a shrug. “At least, I’ve tried. Do you really think these ropes will restrain me?”

“Oh yes,” Louis says, arching an eyebrow. He moves from his place, walking toward the demon. “They’re covered in salt, but I’m sure your arms can feel the burn… And…” He pouts, trying his best to imitate Harry, or at least the demon. “Well, I’ve always admired my talent at drawing runes, so I’m sad you didn’t notice them.”

The demon frowns, before looking down at the ground. There’s a devil trap drawn on the ground, while the chair is placed in the center of the circle.

No matter how powerful a demon is, they are bound by the trap, and it will hold the evil creature in place, preventing it from escaping and using its powers. But more importantly: it’ll allow Louis to exorcise the demon out of Harry.

The demon grimaces, looking crestfallen. “Oh, I see. The fun is over.”

“Yes, it is,” Louis says through his teeth, in a steady and strong voice. “I am going to exorcise you and send you back from where you belong.”

“Yes, yes,” the demon says, rolling its eyes. “You’ll get back your Harry. I get it. But before you do that, aren’t you a bit curious to know?”

It’s Louis’ turn to roll his eyes, as he stands in front of the circle, ready to pronounce the words.

“Really, you aren’t a bit curious as to why–”

“Shut up!” Louis cuts off. “I’m not interested in hearing your filthy lies.”

The demon snorts softly, tilting its head. “They’re not lies if they’re Harry’s deepest thoughts.”

Pause. Louis narrows his eyes at the demon. “I don’t want to know Harry’s deepest thoughts.”

The demon raises an eyebrow. “Not even a little?” it asks, clearly amused.

Louis rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Okay, don’t worry Harry,” he says to his husband. “I promise I’ll get this annoying and boring demon out of you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” the demon whispers with a sad voice, and for a moment, Louis thinks it’s Harry talking.

But the hesitation is gone when the demon smirks. “If only you had listened to Harry… When he asked you to stop everything.”

Louis clenches his fists.

“When he asked, no, _begged_ you to leave this life and start a new one with him…” The demon continues, staring at Louis. “He’s mad, you know. Mad at you for not agreeing with him.” Louis knows it’s not true, that Harry isn’t really mad… But…

But only a few weeks earlier, they were arguing again over this subject. Louis knows Harry is done. Done with demons and supernatural creatures, done with his hunter life.

He should have listened to Harry.

Maybe Harry wouldn’t be possessed by this fucking demon at this very right moment.

“He wants to leave this life behind,” the demon continues, enjoying the torture of its words, and knowing it is affecting Louis. “He wants to live a proper normal human life. But _goddammit, stubborn Louis_ won’t follow him,” it pushes its lip forward.

“Harry wants to give up this life so bad, but he can’t leave, not without you…” The demon makes a disapproving sound, before wincing in pain. Louis narrows his eyes. “Oh…” The demon suddenly exclaims with widened eyes. “He’s begging me to tell you: ‘please Louis, please, kill that demon, kill me, I don’t want to live like this!’”

Louis‘ fists remain clenched, his jaw set, his teeth almost hurting him. 

“Louis–” Harry breathes out through his teeth, eyes pleading. Louis holds his breath. “Help me, please.”

“Harry?” Louis asks in disbelief, a bit sceptical.

“Please, please,” Harry cries, eyes brimmed with tears. “Help me!”

Louis’ vision gets blurry. Harry is struggling with the demon inside him. Louis has to deliver him. But… He’s scared. He’s scared because he might lose Harry. 

As if, even in this awful moment, Harry’s reading his thoughts, he yells: “Please, Louis! Do it, I don’t care, do it! I can take it, do it!”

Louis shuts his eyes hard, taking a deep breath. Not everyone can survive an exorcism. Sometimes, hosts do not survive. But this is Harry. Harry is the strongest person Louis has ever known. He has to survive.

The demon, or Harry, lets out a scream as Harry’s head moves back and forth.

“You’d risk killing your husband then, Louis?” The demon laughs like a madman, Harry’s plaints now gone.

“The only person who’s going to be killed is you,” Louis says with a decisive and sharp tone, and then he starts the latin song.

“Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus.” Harry’s head starts shaking, letting out a choked sound. “Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii.” Harry’s eyes blink wide open, then close, then he opens them again, as his head keeps shaking uncontrollably. It pains Louis to see him like that. 

But he keeps singing, closing his eyes... “Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte.” Harry lets out another choking sound, then a groan, the demon struggling inside him as Harry’s body starts convulsing.

Louis prays simultaneously in his head. _’Please, stay strong, Harry.’_

“Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Servire, ” Louis continues, almost at the end. “Tibi Facias Libertate Secura, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!” he screams.

And then, Harry’s body stops moving.

Nothing happens for a few seconds, and Louis watches anxiously, waiting, for Harry to wake up.

_‘Please, Harry…’_

Suddenly, Harry’s mouth opens wide, and a black smoke finds its way out, being carried away downward with an awful noise, and then… The smoke disappears, leaving charred marks on the floor.

Louis looks up, eyes on Harry as he lets out the breath he was holding.

He hurries at Harry’s side, carefully cupping his husband’s face in his hands, examining him. “Harry,” he breathes out. Harry’s eyes remain closed. “Harry, please, open your eyes. Please, Harry,” Louis says through the lump in his throat.

His heart is pounding in his chest as he lightly pats Harry’s cheeks. “Please, please baby!” Nothing. “Please, open your eyes, Harry,” Louis chokes. “You can do it, you’re stronger than this, please, Harry.”

Harry moves suddenly, his mouth opening again to gasp for some air. Louis backs away at the sudden movement.

He observes wide-eyed as Harry pants, looking around him with lost eyes. “Oh my god,” Louis gasps, taking Harry’s head in his hands and kissing him on the forehead. “Fuck, oh my god, you’ve come back to me!”

It takes him a bit of effort, but Harry responds to Louis, with a small voice: “Of course I have,” he coughs, looking at Louis in the eyes. “I’ll always hold on. ‘Cause you make me strong.” He quotes one of their songs they wrote together, one time they were on the road, bored.

Louis gets teary-eyed, but he still laughs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck carefully, savoring this moment. His nose finds its way to Harry’s neck; he breathes him in, his arms squeezing Harry. He’s straddling him, and Harry is about to wrap his own arms around his husband when–

“Louis… I’d appreciate it if you could untie me now.”

Louis laughs softly in his ear, kissing him sloppily on the cheek. “Of course, my love. At once.”

As Louis unties the ropes, Harry lifts his head, searching for Louis’ eyes. “Louis, what the demon said–”

“Shh,” Louis cuts him off, putting a finger on his mouth. “I know.” He helps Harry stand up, holding him in his arms to steady him. “We’ll discuss this later. Right now,” he hugs Harry again, “I just wanna hold you.”

Harry blinks, then smiles slowly, nodding. His arms find their way around Louis’ body, his nose buried in Louis’ hair. He’s taller than Louis, at the boy’s displeasure. Louis seems so petite in his arms right now, his hands touching Harry’s body to make sure he’s okay.

“I’m okay,” Harry breathes out. “We’re okay…”

 _They’re okay…_ Louis squeezes Harry more in his arms, just in case.

~

**Four months later**

“That was the last box,” Harry announces with a huge smile.

“That’s one thing out of the way,” Louis smiles, looking at their now packed attic, full of boxes and objects they won’t use for a while. 

In those boxes, there are weapons (of course they still keep some knives and stuff nearby, you know, just in case… They know how this world works) and all those ways of destroying supernatural creatures. There are journals filled with entries, books full of information on everything. It’s Louis and Harry’s life work, put away in boxes.

But it’s for the best… After all, Louis wouldn’t want their children to stumble upon that someday.

He smiles at the thought. He _cannot_ wait to have children with Harry.

Harry’s arms wrap around his waist as he rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder. “You don’t regret this, do you?” Harry whispers with the same insecure tone. They have discussed this at least a thousand times, but if Harry needs one hundred reassurances, then Louis will give them.

After the demon incident, Louis and Harry had talked, and agreed to give up on this life. Louis almost lost Harry, and he doesn’t want this to happen ever again. He doesn’t want this life for Harry. And Louis is being honest with himself: he is tired of this, too. He just wants to have this with Harry: a normal and safe life. As safe as they can manage.

He turns in Harry’s arms, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “I would wish for nothing more than a proper normal life with my dork of husband,” he says on a serious tone, but he can’t keep the smile off his face when Harry giggles. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you more.” Harry smiles, leaning in to kiss Louis. When he pulls back, he’s still flashing his teeth at Louis. “To our new adventure,” he says.

“To our new adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
